Season 17 (1985-1986)
Revealed]] ' Adoption]] "]] "]] "]] Sesame Street Season 17 aired from November 18, 1985 to May 16, 1986. Episodes Episodes 2096 - 2225 (130 episodes) * Episode 2096 -- 17th season premiere; Snuffy Revealed * Episode 2097 * Episode 2098 * Episode 2099 * Episode 2100 * Episode 2101 * Episode 2102 * Episode 2103 -- Hooper's has a broken window (repeat) * Episode 2104 -- Remembering Mr. Hooper's egg cream (repeat) * Episode 2105 * Episode 2106 * Episode 2107 -- Bernie, a piano tuner, tunes Oscar's piano; Olivia dates with Bernie (repeat) * Episode 2108 * Episode 2109 * Episode 2110 * Episode 2111 -- Polly Darton visits (repeat) * Episode 2112 * Episode 2113 * Episode 2114 -- Luis' birthday (repeat) * Episode 2115 * Episode 2116 * Episode 2117 * Episode 2118 * Episode 2119 * Episode 2120 * Episode 2121 * Episode 2122 -- Adoption of Miles, part 1 * Episode 2123 -- Adoption of Miles, part 2 * Episode 2124 -- Adoption of Miles, part 3 * Episode 2125 -- Adoption of Miles, part 4 - Miles's grandparents visit * Episode 2126 * Episode 2127 * Episode 2128 * Episode 2129 * Episode 2130 * Episode 2131 * Episode 2132 * Episode 2133 * Episode 2134 -- Telly meets Placido Flamingo * Episode 2135 * Episode 2136 * Episode 2137 * Episode 2138 * Episode 2139 * Episode 2140 -- Oscar writes Grouch poems * Episode 2141 * Episode 2142 -- Jiffy the turtle / Barkley the cow * Episode 2143 * Episode 2144 * Episode 2145 * Episode 2146 * Episode 2147 * Episode 2148 -- The Count's suitcases * Episode 2149 * Episode 2150 * Episode 2151 * Episode 2152 * Episode 2153 * Episode 2154 * Episode 2155 * Episode 2156 * Episode 2157 * Episode 2158 * Episode 2159 -- Miss Blechman visits Oscar, her favorite student * Episode 2160 * Episode 2161 * Episode 2162 -- Introducing Leo the Party Monster * Episode 2163 -- Ask Oscar about discussions * Episode 2164 -- Nighttime on Sesame Street * Episode 2165 -- What does "welcome" mean? * Episode 2166 * Episode 2167 * Episode 2168 * Episode 2169 * Episode 2170 * Episode 2171 -- Sunday dinner * Episode 2172 * Episode 2173 -- A day with books on Sesame Street * Episode 2174 * Episode 2175 * Episode 2176 -- The Count counts Miles * Episode 2177 * Episode 2178 -- Luis cleans up Big Bird's nest * Episode 2179 -- Big Bird wants Bob to hear his song * Episode 2180 * Episode 2181 * Episode 2182 * Episode 2183 * Episode 2184 * Episode 2185 * Episode 2186 * Episode 2187 * Episode 2188 * Episode 2189 * Episode 2190 * Episode 2191 * Episode 2192 * Episode 2193 * Episode 2194 * Episode 2195 * Episode 2196 * Episode 2197 * Episode 2198 * Episode 2199 * Episode 2200 * Episode 2201 -- A hot day on Sesame Street * Episode 2202 * Episode 2203 * Episode 2204 * Episode 2205 -- Wynton Marsalis visits * Episode 2206 * Episode 2207 * Episode 2208 -- Uncle Wally returns * Episode 2209 * Episode 2210 * Episode 2211 * Episode 2212 -- Forgetful's gift for Miles * Episode 2213 * Episode 2214 * Episode 2215 * Episode 2216 * Episode 2217 * Episode 2218 * Episode 2219 * Episode 2220 * Episode 2221 * Episode 2222 -- Leo's street party * Episode 2223 -- Oscar's "New School for Grouch Research" * Episode 2224 * Episode 2225 -- 17th season finale Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed (Uncredited: Micki Barnett, Eddie Castrodad, Bill McCutcheon, Miles Orman, Loretta Tupper) Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young (Uncredited: Fran Brill, Noel MacNeal, David Rudman) Guest Stars :Rubén Blades, Tempestt Bledsoe, Lisa Bonet, Bill Cobbs, Tony Danza, Danny DeVito, Phil Donahue, Frances Foster, Teri Garr, Patti LaBelle, Yo-Yo Ma, Wynton Marsalis, Itzhak Perlman, Keshia Knight Pulliam, The Sweeties, Malcolm-Jamal WarnerThe Ledger: "Sesame Street" begins 17th season - November 19, 1985Ottawa Citizen: Year-old baby joining Sesame Street to help teach family relationshipsJet Magazine: Patti Meets Oscar - April 28, 1986 Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Olivia, Piri, Micki, Miss Trump, Willy, Lee, Dorothy Muppets :Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Chip and Dip, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dexter, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Herry Monster, Honkers, Mr. Honker, Hoots the Owl, Irvine, Kermit the Frog, Leo the Party Monster, Miss Blechman, Oscar the Grouch, Placido Flamingo, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Slimey, Stella, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Richard Hunt *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Luis Santeiro, Nancy Sans, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, Mark Saltzman, Jeffrey Moss, Gary Belkin, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Sara Compton, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, Michael McCarthy (uncredited) *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman *Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, with Richard Termine, David Velasquez, Robert Flanagan *Original Muppets by: Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ted May, Niles Goodsite, Robert J. Emerick, Joseph Catalano *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Sam McLean *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien *Curriculum Coordinator: Joseph M. Catalano *Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, Dick Weiss *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Video: Bryan D. Keen *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Jerry Gruen *Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller *Make-Up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop *Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 17